


A Bad/Good Hair Day

by RedMageCole



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: (for both Naegi and Ikusaba), Embarrassment, Gen, Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMageCole/pseuds/RedMageCole
Summary: Naegi, Maizono, Kirigiri and Ikusaba all work together as a team for a group project. When Naegi falls asleep, the three girls learn that Naegi's ahoge is a bit... overly sensitive.





	A Bad/Good Hair Day

**Author's Note:**

> $33 commission for rpbattleman.tumblr.com! Enjoy!

The sun was very close to setting, though its rays still illuminated the sky over Hope's Peak Academy. Classes had been done for the day, though for Class 78th the day was not quite over, as group projects based on combining everyone’s talents had been assigned to everyone. It had been chaos trying to get the groups assembled; four teams of four for the class, and it was pandemonium when everyone was allowed to choose their teams. Fukawa refused to go to anyone not named Togami, who was annoyed at needing to be in a group in the first place. Celes ordered Yamada to be in a group with her, and fully intended on making him do a vast majority of the work while she did nothing.

Naegi had resigned to his fate of being with the leftovers; he was always the last person to be picked during recess, and he simply sat in his desk looking out the window, ignoring the chaos. Kirigiri, quite thankfully for him, had tapped him on the shoulder with Maizono in tow.

“Would you like to join our group, Naegi-kun? We would only need one more.”

Thankful for this opportunity, Naegi joined Kirigiri and Maizono’s group immediately. Meanwhile, Ikusaba was practically on Enoshima’s heels as she picked out the best people to manipulate into doing most of the work. She had been eyeing Naegi, but now that was out of the picture, and she did not want to be around that bossy Kirigiri. She tapped her fingers on her desk, staring at Naegi’s group for a while, before turning to her sister. She was so easy to manipulate… too easy, in fact. It’d be boring if she was stuck with her with such an easy target to boss around...

“Hey! Ugly! Are you just gonna sit there!? Go be with your boyfriend or something!”

Ikusaba was taken aback by this comment.

“My… boyfriend…?”

“Yes, your boyfriend! What, are you gonna be a siscon for the rest of your life!?”

“I’m not a-”

Before Ikusaba could finish her thoughts, Enoshima shoved her almost halfway across the room, giving her a very toothy smile and a wave. “Good luck, sis! Use protection!”  
Ikusaba looked awkwardly at Naegi and his group, with all three of them staring back at her. She started to open her mouth, before Maizono chimed in.

“Of course you can join, Ikusaba-san!”

Ikusaba let out a breath of relief.

 

“Just like Naegi-kun to fall asleep the second he gets home, right?”

Maizono giggled as she walked down the corridor with Kirigiri and Ikusaba, the three of them having intended to start working on their project as early as possible to get a head start on everyone. Despite this, Naegi hadn’t answered any of their texts after they exchanged numbers (Ikusaba in particular texting Naegi quite a few times).  
“We don’t know if he fell asleep for sure. We just know he isn’t responding to his texts… which yes, the most likely reason is that Naegi-kun is asleep.”  
The three girls moved to Naegi’s door, giving a gentle knock on the door.

“We can’t call out to him, the rooms are soundproof… maybe we could call him?” Maizono pondered.

“No need… it seems Naegi-kun forgot to lock his door.” Kirigiri pointed out, turning the doorknob. Maizono laughed a little at this, as Ikusaba peeked in.

“Naegi-kun?” Ikusaba called.

The three walked into Naegi’s room, and found him fast asleep in his room, looking as if he had intended for the sleep to be nothing more than a short nap, his head perking upwards from his pillows.

“Hehe… He’s kind of cute when he’s sleeping…” Maizono whispers. “...I don’t want to wake him, but…”

Kirigiri and Maizono quietly pondered Naegi’s sleeping body, though Ikusaba got a little bit closer. Not realizing she was being watched, she gave the tiniest smile and reached her hand out to touch his hair…

“Ikusaba-san… I hardly think that’s very appropriate.”

Ikusaba immediately withdrew her hand and gave an annoyed glare upon Kirigiri’s minor scolding.

 

Eventually, Kirigiri stopped looking at Naegi for a little while as she considered ways to wake him up, potentially considering just starting work and letting him wake up when he could. As she pondered this, Maizono looked over at Ikusaba with an encouraging look in her eyes.

How could she not do it with that look?

While Kirigiri was still looking away, Ikusaba once more reached for Naegi’s hair. Just a little brush of his ahoge would be fine. She put her hand on it, and gave it a little stroke, enjoying how soft it was…

“N-nnnnh-!”

Ikusaba retracted her hand, hearing Naegi moan like that. Maizono came over, looking kind of interested, and Kirigiri certainly noticed.

“...What happened?”

Maizono and Ikusaba looked at each other, looking very guilty. Ikusaba spoke up.

“I… just wanted to touch his hair…”

Kirigiri gave a rather annoyed look, but then looked at Naegi.

“That noise… did Naegi-kun make it when you touched his hair?”

Ikusaba gave a short nod. Maizono reached out to touch Naegi’s hair, much to Kirigiri’s displeasure, just to try it. She gave his ahoge a little stroke…

“H-haaah…!”

Maizono raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

“You know, it kind of sounds like he’s…”

Kirigiri let out a sigh before Maizono even finished her thought.

“You don't have to bring it up, but yes... it seems that Naegi-kun’s hair, possibly just his ahoge… is an erogenous zone.”

Ikusaba’s facial expression went from neutral to mildly shocked. Maizono looked equally shocked, but then starting feeling a little mischievous as she stroked Naegi’s ahoge again.

“H-hahn-!”

Maizono giggled. Kirigiri let out a little sigh.

“This is ridiculous, Maizono-san, you can’t do this to Naegi-kun while he’s asleep and you know it.”

Maizono kept curiously touching his ahoge, making Naegi continue to let out lewd moans.

“It’s not like I’m doing anything sexual to him though, right? So it’s no big deal!”

Kirigiri looked like she was about to intervene, but it was a little too late, as Ikusaba already touched it out of curiosity, prompting more moans from Naegi. Maizono happily continued alongside Ikusaba’s touching. Kirigiri let out a rather loud sigh and moved in, reaching out to grab their hands.

“Alright, you two. That’s enough of this nonsense, stop-”

“HAAAAH-!!!”

A particularly sharp moan from Naegi came out, prompting Maizono and Ikusaba to stop immediately. He twitched heavily and curled up a slight bit, a blush coming across his face and sweat starting to pool on his forehead. Kirigiri looked at Naegi for a little while, then peeked under his blankets.

“...It seems you two overdid it.”

Ikusaba and Maizono looked as well. Ikusaba immediately covered her face and groaned, while Maizono made a slight ‘ohhhh…’ noise.

It was just then that Naegi woke up, prompting Kirigiri to drop the blankets and turn away from him. Maizono looked to be in a bit of shock as she piped up.

“Er- Good morning, Naegi-kun!”

Ikusaba peeked through her hands, then immediately ran out of the door as she saw Naegi having been awakened, not looking back. Naegi sat up, not having realized Ikusaba ran out of the room.

“O-oh… did I fall asleep? Jeez, I’m really sorry, that’s so embarrassing of me… am I too late?”

Kirigiri continued to look away from Naegi, unable to face him properly.

“...No, you are not. We were just coming to get you. We’ll meet you in the library.”

Kirigiri left the room after Ikusaba, prompting Naegi to watch her leave. Maizono had to hide a blush on her face, but she couldn’t help but stifle a small giggle.

“Maizono-san, what’s so funny…?”

Maizono looked at Naegi, giving the tiniest of smiles before turning around.

“Oh, Naegi-kun… um… change your pants before you leave, okay?”

Maizono bolted out before Naegi could figure out what she meant, but she could hear a loud gasp from his room as she covered her mouth, unable to believe what she just said.

 

Kirigiri and Maizono both quietly worked together in the library. Coercing Ikusaba with texts did not work, even after they insisted Naegi was probably just as embarrassed as she was. Naegi eventually and shamefully walked into the library with his head held downward, sitting down and trying not to make eye contact.

“Sorry I’m… late… did you two come up with anything…?”

Kirigiri did not make eye contact with Naegi, but Maizono was looking at him with slight interest. Kirigiri gave a short glare towards her that went unnoticed, before speaking.

“...We did not. Ikusaba-san is now most likely confining herself in her room.”

“Ah… m-maybe I’ll go apologize to her…”

Naegi pulled out his phone, starting to text to Ikusaba about the fact he was sorry that she had to witness that. Kirigiri put a hand on his wrist.

“...Naegi-kun. You did absolutely nothing wrong. Don’t blame yourself.”

Maizono moved closer to give Naegi a small pat on the shoulder.

“Mhm… If you’re nervous, we didn’t touch you in… that way. Ikusaba-san just wanted to touch your hair…”

“...My… hair?”

“Yes! It’s really sensitive, apparently. Did you know that?

Naegi shook his head a little. Maizono gave a giggle.

“Did you know you were a quick shot too, or were you going to hide that from us?”

Kirigiri’s glare continued, and Maizono headed back to her seat, trying to hide her laughter. Naegi threw his hood over his face, hiding it as much as he possibly could hide.

 

“...His hair!? Naegi-kun came with his fucking hair being rubbed!?”

Ikusaba had spilled the beans to Enoshima after a lengthy discussion about how she did not, in fact, do anything with him, just to him. Ikusaba couldn’t bear to look at Enoshima as she started peeking at her phone.

“So that’s Naegi-kun’s number… perfect! Hope I can come up with enough penis jokes to humiliate him for the rest of his life! Pissing himself in the fifth grade is nothing compared to this shit! It’s perfect!”

Picking up her own phone, Ikusaba texted Naegi with a simple text…

“I’m so sorry, Naegi-kun.”


End file.
